Extremely red and green
by Raton Fou
Summary: C'est le matin de Noël, et James apparait avec un pull vraiment très rouge et vert. Lily et Sirius, bien sûr, ne pouvaient pas laisser passer ça. Q'est ce que tu portes? Je pense que ça s'appelle des vêtements, Lily. Mais merci de demander. TRADUCTION


**Rien ne m'appartiens, les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à HalfBloodHannah.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que tu porte ? »

« Je pense que ça s'appelle des vêtements, Lily. Mais je te remercie de demander ! »

Lily s'esclaffa tandis que James et Sirius s'installaient à coté d'elle. Elle était assise dans la salle commune, pendant une matinée de Noël. Elle faisait parti des trois Griffondors qui avaient décidé de passer Noël au château.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il avait l'air stupide, mais il ne voulait pas me croire. » Dit Sirius en souriant à son meilleur ami, qui faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les deux autres.

Lily secoua la tête. « Pourquoi as-tu voulu t'habiller avec des vêtement moldus James ? Surtout des vêtements aussi...vert et rouge. » Dit-elle, son nez se plissa alors qu'elle le regardait.

« Vert et rouge sont les couleurs de Noël ! » Le garçon aux cheveux indisciplinés essaya de se défendre. « Je suis juste les traditions moldus ! »

« James, les traditions moldues ressemblent beaucoup aux traditions sorcières »Dit-elle en souriant. « Bon, peut-être sans les dragons et tout ça, mais...d'accord, ce rouge me rend dingue. »Dit-elle, interrompant son discours et préférant détourner le regard.

Sirius rit encore. « Je ne sais toujours pas comment il c'est procuré cette chose. » Lui dit-il, « Je crois qu'il l'a _acheté_. »

« Comment a-t-il pu ? »Demanda Lily, feignant être scandalisé.

Sirius entra dans son jeu. « Je comprends. Je veux dire, est-ce que t'as vu ses vêtements ? Putain, il ressemble à un sapin de Noël avec des lumières rouge ! »

« Si j'avais besoin de votre avis, je vous l'aurais demandé. »Dit James.

« Et c'est sûr tu ne l'a pas demandé. » Dit Sirius avec beaucoup d'audace.

James se leva brusquement. « Vous savez quoi, je ne veux même plus vous parler maintenant. » Dit-il, retournant comme un ouragan dans sa chambre.

Lily et Sirius restèrent là, face à face pendant quelques minutes. « Il est susceptible aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle enfin.

Sirius rigola doucement. « Ouais. Je pense que son hibou s'est éclaté sur son lit. »

Cela fit rire Lily, « Ca pourrait tout expliquer. »

Il y eut encore un silence. « Alors...Tu y vas, ou... ? »

« Non, je vais le faire. »Dit Lily en se levant. « Après tout, il est amoureux de moi. Il ne voudra pas me frapper aussi fort que toi. »Dit-elle, faisant rire Sirius.

« Je suis d'accord ! » L'entendit-elle dire, et elle gloussa silencieusement, en arrivant devant la porte du dortoir des garçons.

« James, je vais entrer, alors j'espère que tu es habillé ! » Dit-elle. Finalement, elle reconsidéra la question. « En fait j'espère que tu n'es pas habillé. »

Elle se sourit à elle-même et ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse, pour le trouver assis devant la fenêtre portant toujours ses vêtements extrêmement rouge et vert. Elle garda son sourire tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui.

« Tu fais la tête comme un enfant. »Lui dit-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible avec ses vêtements ? J'entre seulement dans l'esprit de Noël ! »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête. « Trop d'esprit de Noël, Jimmy. Vraiment trop. »

Il se tourna encore une fois vers la fenêtre.

« S'il te plais, ne soit pas si enfantin. Et puis, pourquoi as-tu mis ses vêtements ? »

Il haussa les épaules, ne lui répondant pas. Elle sourit et frappa son bras de façon amicale. « Je t'en pris, James. Dit moi. Je te jure que je ne le répéterais pas à Sirius.

Il secoua la tête. « Tu ne voudrais pas savoir.»

« Qui sais ? »Lui dit-elle. « Je me demande, c'est pour ça que je veux savoir. Quel est-ce grand secret ? »

Il la regarda finalement et sourit. « C'est pas un secret. Tu vas juste penser que c'est stupide. »

« Chéri, je pense que tous ce que tu fait est stupide. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te tracasse maintenant ? »Lui demanda-elle, riant doucement.

Il soupira. « J'ai acheté ses vêtement parce que... »

« Parce que... ? »

« Parce que j'essayais de faire en sorte que ce Noël ressemble plus à un Noël moldu pour toi. » Dit-il. « Juste pour que tu te sente plus comme chez toi. »

Elle était sans voix, ses lèvres ouvertes en un léger sourire. Il avait fait ça pour elle ?

« James, ce n'était pas la peine.»Lui dit-elle enfin en prenant ses mains. « Tu sais, je me sens toujours chez moi ici à Poudlard. Surtout quand tu es là. »

Il sourit. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » Dit-elle. « Toi et Sirius sont les seules choses dont j'ai besoin pour me sentir chez moi, mon cœur. »

« C'est agréable d'entendre ça. » Dit-il, l'attirant vers lui, et encerclant sa taille de ses bras. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres, puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je t'aime. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« James ? »

« Oui ? »

« Enlève ce pull, s'il te plais. Il m'aveugle. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais, nous ne sommes pas encore Noël, mais je me suis sentis comme en écrivant, à cause d'un pull très très très rouge que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Aveuglant, vraiment.**

**Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, faites moi une dernière faveur et laissez une review !**

**Merci, **

**Hannah**

_Note du traducteur : J'ai vraiment adoré ce one shot, qui nous met dans l'ambiance de Noël après tout ce n'est pas dans si longtemps...! Vous retrouverez l'original dans mes favoris. _

_Si vous avez aimé autant que moi, laissez une review !_

_Bisous_

_La Rose Blanche_


End file.
